


want those cuffs off?

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [34]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, OCs - Freeform, mentions of breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Henrietta finds Stacy handcuffed to the pole outside the school
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	want those cuffs off?

Henrietta sure didn’t expect this.

To find Stacy Marsh of all people handcuffed to the flagpole outside the school.

“What happened to you?” she asked.

“Erica, on the one day Kylie and Kendra aren’t here,” Stacy replied. “I was trying to break up with her, but next thing I know she’s dragging me outside and cuffing me here.”

“Wow. I thought you liked her, what happened?” Henrietta sat next to her, despite the fact the ground was covered in snow, but she didn’t care.

“I just....don’t feel the same for her anymore, I don’t think I ever did. She didn’t either, that’s what she said anyway, but still handcuffed me here for being an idiot,” Stacy huffed. “She was actually in love with Wendy Testaburger.”

“Why did you both go out with each other in the first place then?”

“I have no idea, but since Kylie isn’t here to keep us in control Erica handcuffed me to this pole because even though there’s no hard feelings, she can do what she wants,” Stacy rolled her eyes.

Henrietta struggled to hold in a laugh. “Want those cuffs off?”

“Yes please.”

“Tell me who you have a crush on.”

Obviously Stacy refused. “I think I’d rather wait until Kylie gets here.”

“How do you know she’ll get here?”

“I can text with one hand and Erica didn’t take my phone.”

Henrietta was getting sick of being out in the cold anyway, and she did have some pity for Stacy.

“Fine, but I’m sure whoever you like feels the same way,” she said as she freed the other girl.

“Thanks, but I doubt it,” Stacy accepted the hand offered and was pulled to her feet. “Do you want to come over to my house? Since you hate your mother?”

Henrietta sighed. “I would love to.”

The two of them walked together in silence.

Stacy was mentally kicking herself, not even now could she suck it up and just tell the goth girl how she felt.


End file.
